Pet AnimalTales
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales". Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato (Do not edit!!! Bugs Bunny is already in AnimalTales: Are You My Neighbor? (TomandJerryFan360 Style)) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber (Do not edit!!! Daffy Duck is already AnimalTales: Are You My Neighbor? (TomandJerryFan360 Style)) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus (I'm using it) * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Winnie the Pooh as Jimmy Gourd * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jerry Gourd * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Chip and Dale (Disney) as Jean Claude and Philippe Pea * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb * Timon (The Lion King) as Grandpa George * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus * Kerchak (Tarzan) as Goliath the Giant Pickle * Olaf (Frozen) as Buzz-Saw Louie * Joe (Tom Sawyer) as The Fib * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Rumor Weed * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Mother Weed * Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) as Esther Episodes: # Pet AnimalTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # Pet AnimalTales: God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! # Pet AnimalTales: Are You My Neighbor? # Pet AnimalTales: Tom, Fievel, and Jerry # Pet AnimalTales: Fievel and the Giant Gorilla # Pet AnimalTales: The Snowman That Saved Christmas # Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular # Pet AnimalTales: Very Silly Songs! # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Big Wall! # Pet AnimalTales: Madame Cleocatra # Pet AnimalTales: The End of Silliness? # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Rumor Changeling # Pet AnimalTales: King Jerry and the Ducky # Pet AnimalTales: Aleu, The Girl Who Became Queen # Pet AnimalTales: Fievel the Kindly Viking # Pet AnimalTales: The Star of Christmas # Pet AnimalTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # Pet AnimalTales: The Ballad of Jerry # Pet AnimalTales: An Easter Carol # Pet AnimalTales: A Puppy's Tale # Pet AnimalTales: Tiger of the Opera # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Great Pie War # Pet AnimalTales: Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Pet AnimalTales: Lord of the Beans Cast Gallery: Tom Cat.png 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png Fievel Mousekewitz.png Olivia Flaversham.png Flik a bugs life.png Winnie The Pooh.png Tigger.gif Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Blu rio.png Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg Mushu character.png Chip 'n Dale Surprise.jpg Cleocatra.PNG Mrs Brisby.png Timon the lion king.png Papa-1.jpg Mama mousekewitz.png Kerchak.jpg Olaf Wishes.png Joe-0.jpg NEW Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png Nightmare Moon physical.png Aleu.jpeg Category:Tom Cat (Movies) Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:TomandJerryFan360